I Want A Younger Sister, Eomma!
by bebiSeLu
Summary: Appa, eomma berikan Johnny adik perempuan ne./ Summary ngirit. :D
1. Chapter 1

Ini FF tantangan dari teman SeLu yang minta Hunhan M-preg

Mian yaaa kalo gag bagus...

.

.

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

Luhan menggeliat dalam tidurnya, saat akan bangun ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkat manis dipinggangnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati wajah tampan sang suami yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

Luhan menggerakkan telunjuknya menelusuri garis wajah tampan Sehun. Kemudian beralih pada hidung mancungnya dan berhenti saat ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir Sehun.

"Mengagumi ketampananku hm?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Luhan tersentak dan segera melepaskan jarinya dari wajah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum membuka matanya. Seyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat wajah merona sang istri.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan dua jarinya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan tidak terburu-buru.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mulai melumat bibir atas Luhan, mengulumnya lembut kemudian bernati melumat bibir bawah Luhan. Luhan yang mulai terbuai ikut melumat bibir Sehun.

Sehun menjilati bibir bawah Luhan bermaksud meminta Luhan membuka mulutnya. setelah terbuka lidah Sehun mulai menerobos dan menjelajahi tiap inci rongga mulut Luhan. Membelit lidah Luhan dan berulangkali membuat Luhan mendesah karena Sehun mulai meremas bokong bulatnya.

Tangannya merambat naik ke atas dan meremas lembut rambut belakang Sehun menyampaikan rasa nikmat yang diterimanya.

"Eughhhh" Luhan melenguh saat Sehun kembali meremas bokongnya.

Merasa membutuhkan udara, Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang memerah.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu." Dengan begitu Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

"EOMMA, APPA, JOHHNY SUDAH LAPAR, KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BERHENTI BERCIUMAN." Johnny jagoan kecil mereka tiba-tiba berteriak kencang setelah naik keatas ranjang appa dan eommanya.

Sontak Sehun dan Luhan melepaskan pagutan mereka dan memandang kearah Johnny.

Luhan yang tersadar bahwa tangan Sehun masih berada di bokongnya segera mendorong pundak Sehun kemudian duduk dan mengambil Johnny dalam pangkuannya.

"Aigoo, anak eomma lapar ne. Jja kita memasak untuk sarapan." Ajak Luhan kemudian menggendong Johnny keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang menahan rasa jengkel karena 'sarapannya terganggu'.

"_Dia benar-benar anakku_" Batin Sehun menyamakan johnny dengan dirinya yang sama-sama memiliki jiwa devil.

Sehunpun keluar mengikuti istri dan anaknya.

.

Johnny terlihat sedang duduk di counter dapur sambil memperhatikan eommanya yang sedang membuat susu dan sereal untuknya. ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang sudah berada disampingnya dan menciumi pipinya berulang kali.

"Hey, kau mengacuhkan appa hm?" Tanya Sehun memeluk anaknya dengan sayang.

"Ani, Johnny hanya sedang memperhatikan eomma." Jawab anaknya itu dengan senyum manis.

"Nah sarapan sudah siap." Seru Luhan sambil membawa 2 mangkuk sereal, sepiring roti bakar dan 3 gelas susu.

.

"Appa, hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan ne. Johnny ingin pergi ke taman bermain, lalu kita membeli es krim, setelah itu membeli permen kapas raksasa, dan memenangkan boneka rusa untuk eomma." Johnny berceloteh disela kegiatan makannya.

"Aigoo, habiskan dulu sarapanmu sayang, lihatlah kau jadi belepotan seperti ini." Ucap Luhan sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel disekitar mulut Johnny.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu mandi. Setelah itu kita pergi ke Lotte World." Senyum tersenyum mendapati Johnny yang terlihat sangat senang.

"YEEEYYYY, Appa jjang." Johnny berteriak senang dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya dengan senyum lebar. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan kedua orang yang dicintainya.

.

"Appa, eomma palliiiiiii." Johnny berteriak dari dalam mobil karena merasa appa dan eommanya sangat lama.

"Tunggu sebentar, eommamu masih mengambil topimu Johnny." Ucap Sehun mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Sedangkan Johnny hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Jja, mian eomma lama." Luhan datang dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil lalu menyerahnya topi yang diambilny pada Johnny.

.

"Palli appa, Johnny ingin naik Bianglala." Johnny menarik-narik lengan appanya untuk mengikuti langkah kecilnya berlari.

"Johnny naik dengan appa saja ne, eomma kan takut ketinggian." ucap Sehun memberi pengertian pada Johnny.

"Sekali ini saja eomma. Jebballllll." Johnny mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Bagaimana ini Sehun?" Luhan sudah mulai keringat dingin, ia takut tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Johnny kecewa.

"Kita akan naik bersama Lu, ada aku dan Johnny. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun menggenggam erat telapak tangan Luhan yang dingin.

"B-baiklah." Luhan memaksakan senyum untuk Johnny.

"YEEEYYYYY, kajja." mendengar teriakan antusias dari putra kecilnya membuat Luhan sedikit bersemangat.

.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Luhan menciumi pipi anaknya yang berada dipangkuannya.

Johnny menelan es krimnya kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi appa tidak bisa memenangkan boneka rusa untuk eomma. Huhh, appa payah sekali." Johnny memanyunkan bibirnya mengejek Sehun.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa appa memenangkannya kalau kau terus menerus menarik-narik baju appa sambil meloncat-loncat seperti itu." Sehun tidak terima disebut payah oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Appa banyak alasan." Johnny masih mengejek appanya.

Baru saja Sehun akan menyelanya namun Luhan memberi isyarat agar Sehun diam.

"Appa tidak bisa mengelak lagi kan, appa memang payah. Eomma tenang saja, lain waktu Johnny akan memenangkannya untuk eomma." Johnny menengok kearah eommanya membuat Luhan terkekeh lalu mengangguk senang.

"Dia benar-benar benihmu Sehun-ah." Luhan juga mengejek Sehun.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu baby." Sehun menyeriangai dan Luhan mulai takut.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Sehun mengambil barang-barangnya didalam mobil sedangkan Luhan menggendong Johnny yang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

Luhan membawa Johnny kekamarnya dan turun ke dapur mengambil mangkuk besar berisi air hangat.

Luhan mengambil handuk kecil dalam lemari Johnny kemudian membuka pakaian Johnny dan mulai membasuh wajah damai anaknnya. Luhan membersihkan seluruh tubuh Johnny kemudian mengeringkannya. Luhan juga memakaikan piyama dengan gambar rusa untuk Johnny.

Sehun memperhatikan istrinya dengan bersandar didepan pintu kemudian tersenyum saat Luhan mencium kening putra mereka dengan sayang.

"Kau membuatku kaget pabbo." Ucap Luhan ketus kemudian melenggang pergi kedapur dengan Sehun yang mengekorinya.

"Jangan mencoba menghindari hukumanmu sayang." Sehun menyeringai saat melihat Luhan bergidik mendengar suara beratnya.

"Aku lelah Oh Sehun, tidak hari ini please." Ucap Luhan memelas.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan sayang." Sehun menyeringai menatap Luhan yang dengan lesu berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang." Sehun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga luhan saat namja mungil itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Minggir kau." Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun membuat tawa Sehun menggelegar.

.

Luhan beru saja akan masuk kamar mandi saat Sehun menariknya dan menggiringnya keatas ranjang lalu menindihnya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mandi dulu, badanku lengket." Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel.

"Kalau begitu spot pertama kita adalah kamar mandi." Sehun menarik Luhan bangun dan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah.

.

"Uhh...Lu, lebih cepat babyhh." Sehun menggeram merasakan mulut kecil Luhan yang melingkupi penisnya. Belum lagi tangannya yang selembut kapas memainkan twinsballnya yang menggantung.

Sehun merasakan dirinya hampir sampai langsung menarik paksa penisnya dari mulut Luhan membuat Luhan mengerang kecewa. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dikloset dan kembali mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Sssshhh arrgghhh Luhaannhhh." Sehun mengerang panjang ambil terus mengocok penisnya mengeluarkan semua spermanya diwajah Luhan.

Luhan kaget, namun kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mulai menjilati cairan yang ada didekat bibitnya dan yang masih terjangkau lidahnya.

Sehun yang melihat pemandangan menggoda didepannya menjadi kembali bergairah. Luhan yang berjongkok dengan penis mengacung tegak dan wajah mulusnya yang berlumuran sperma Sehun. apalagi Luhan mencoba membersihkan wajahnya sendiri, terlihat begitu menggoda dan sexy di mata Sehun.

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan kemudian menangkap lidah luhan mengulumnya sebentar. Sehun menjilati seluruh permukaan wajah Luhan lalu mencium bibir Luhan dengan ganas. Melumat habis bibir mungil Luhan dan memainkan lidahnya di rongga mulut hangat Luhannya.

Sehun mengecup panjang bibir Luhan lalu menuntunnya untuk menungging memperlihatkan lubang menggairahnya diantara bokong sexy Luhan.

"Aku tidak sempat mengambil lube sayang, jadi tahan rasa sakitnya karena ini hukumanmu." Sehun melesakkan dua jari sekaligus dalam lubang Luhan membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih.

"Apakah sakit?" Biarpun Sehun ingin menghukum Luhan namun Sehun tidak pernah tega melihat rusa kecilnya ini kesakitan.

"Sedikithh, cepat selesaikan aku lelaahhh." ucap Luhan disela desahannya.

Sehun mengocok jarinya dengan cepat untuk melebarkan lubang Luhan, lalu menambahkan satu jari lagi membuat Luhan menjerit kesakita. Tidak begitu lama lalu ia mencabut jarinya dan mengganti dengan penis besarnya.

"Arrgghhh pelan Sehun, sakitt." Luhan mencengkeram pinggiran bath up hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Sehun yang tdak tega akhirnya menyentakkan penisnya begitu saja agar Luhan tidak semakin tersiska.

"AAARRGHHH PABBO SEHUN, PERIH BODOH." Luhan memaki Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menggunakan lube, mianhae." Ucap Sehun kemudian menciumi punggung Luhan dan mengocok penis Luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit. Sehun tidak akan bergerak sampai Luhan yang menyuruhnya.

"Bergerklah." Ucap Luhan parau.

Sehun mulai menarik penisnya dan menghujamkan dengan tempo tidak terlalu kasar agar Luhan tidak kesakitan lagi.

"Ahh ahh faster sehunhh uhh." Luhan mulai teratur mendesah dan tiba-tiba mengerutkan rektumnya saat penis Sehun menganai prostatnya.

"Aahh there Sehunnie, oohh faster hunn-aahhh." Luhan mengerang nikmat saat Sehun terus menumbuk titik nukmatnya berulang kali. Sehun juga memanjakan nipplenya dan juga mengocok penisnya membuat Luhan lemas bukan main.

"Aahh aku hh sampai Sehun.. ooohhhh sehunniieee ahhhh" Luhan mengerang panjang saat ia mencapai puncaknya, dengan otomatis lubangnya mengetat dan menjepit penis benar Sehun dalam lubangnya.

"Jangan ketatkan Lu, ahhh." Sehun sampai gemetar menahan nikmatnya jepitan hole Luhan yang begitu kuat mencengkeram penisnya.

Sehun masih bergerak dengan brutal untuk mendapatkan klimaksnya. Luhan dibawahnya masih terus menddesah dan terkadang memaki Sehun dengan kata-kata kotornya membuah Sehun semakin bergairah.

"Shh sedikit lagi Lu. Ahh, lubangmu selalu nikmat sayanghh" Sehun terus menumbuk prostat Luhan dan ber-dirty talk membuat Luhan semakin keras mendesah.

"Ahh Sehun, aku akan sampai hhh eunghh aahhh." Luhan memperingati Sehun dan tak lama terdengan lengkingan panjang dari Luhan yang memuncratkan hasratnya dilantai kamar mandi. Sehun juga menyusul dengan memuntahkan cairannya dalam hole Luhan.

Keduangan terengah dan Sehun mencabut penisnya dari lubang Luhan membuat Luhan mendesis kecil.

"Kita mandi dan istirahat." Sehun mengangkat tubuh telanjang Luhan dan meletakkannya dalam bath up lalu menyalakan air yang sudah disetel hangat untuk mereka berdua. Setelahnya Sehun ikut menceburkan diri dan duduk dibelakang Luhan guna mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan yang kelelahan.

"Aku lelah hunnie." Ucap Luhan parau membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah aku akan menyabunimu." Sehun mengambil sabun cair kemudian menuangkannya pada puff dan menggosokkan ketubuh Luhan.

Setelah selsai dan ia sendiri juga mandi Sehun mengambil handik untuk dililitkan dipinggangnya kemudian mengambil bathrope untuk Luhan.

.

Sehun merebahkan Luhan di atas ranjang lalu mengambilkan piyama untuk Luhan. Sehun memakaikan untuk Luhan dan ia sendiri mengambil boxer untuk dipakai lalu ikut merebahkan diri disamping Luhan yang sudah tertidur.

Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Sebelum tidur ia juga memberi kecupan panjang dikening Luhan dan mengatakan "Saranghae".

.

Esoknya Sehun bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum Luhan. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah lucu Luhan, ia benar-benar masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Luhan berusia empat tahun diatasnya dan sudah membuanyi anak hasil buah cinta mereka.

"Chagiya, irreona." Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan dengqan lembut.

"Eungh." Lenguhan kecil dari bibir Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyumk lalu mengecup sekilah bibir Luhan.

"Eh, Sehun kau sudah bangun? Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menguap.

"Jam 6 pagi sayang." Jja bangunkan Johnny, aku akan mandi lalu berangkat ke kantor." Titah Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk untuk mengumpulkan sebagian nyawanya.

.

Luhan berjalan kekamar johnny lalu membuka pintu dan mencari anaknya.

"Johnny, chagiya irreona. Eh." Luhan terkejut saat melihat ranjang Johnny kosong. Ia pun segera membuka

"JOHNNY, NEO EODIGA? CHAGIYA?" Luhan berteriak panik saat tidak menemukan Johnny dimaknapun.

Luhan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan Sehun lalu membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi membuat Sehun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya terkejut.

"Waeyo LU?" Tanya Sehun.

"JOHNNY, JOHNNY TIDAK ADA DIKAMARNYA SEHUN-Ah?" Panik Luhan dan menyeret Sehun keluar untuk mencari johnny. Bahkan Sehun tidak sempat memakai handuk utnuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

.

Hai, SeLu bawa FF baru lagi... hahahaha

Yinwei Ni De Ai akan di post besok yaahhhh...

Baibai~


	2. Chapter 2

ohsehawnn: hohoho sebenernya namanya itu 'OH YOUNGHO', Johnny cuma panggilanya aja, kayak Kai gitu looo~. (yang asli Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny SmRookies) SeLu lagi suka brondong... hihihi

.

.

"JOHNNY, JOHNNY TIDAK ADA DIKAMARNYA SEHUN-AH?" Panik Luhan dan menyeret Sehun keluar untuk mencari Johnny. Bahkan Sehun tidak sempat memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"YAAAA OH LUHAN, SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN AKU MEMAKAI HANDUKKU." Teriak Sehun sambil menutupi kejantanannya yang polos tanpa perlindungan.

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK ITU OH SEHUN, PUTRA KITA MENGHILANG." Luhan yang tidak sadar terus menyeret Sehun menuju pintu utama dan sudah memutar kunci untuk membukanya.

Sehun segera menarik Luhan menjauhi pintu dan memandangnya tajam. Yang benar saja, Sehun sedang telanjang dan Luhan akan mengajaknya keluar rumah.

"LUHAN, apa kau berniat membawaku keluar rumah dengan keadaaan seperti ini?" Suara Sehun sedikit melunak namun tetap tajam.

Luhan mulai terisak membuat Sehun menghela nafas lalu menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sssttt uljimma ne, maafkan aku." Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan yang bergetar.

"Hiks Sehun, Johnny ada dimana? Anak kita kemana Sehun, hiks?" Luhan bertanya disela tangisnya.

"Kita akan segera menemukannya kau tenang dulu ne." Sehun masih memeluk Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Sehun! Anak ki-"

"Appa, eomma." Panggil seorang anak kecil dengan mata polosnya yang lucu sedang membawa segelas air putih namun sudah berkurang setengahnya.

Luhan yang berlianangan air mata menatap Johnny dengan lekat namun belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Eomma?" Johnny memanggil eommanya sekali lagi. Barulah Luhan tersadar lalu mendorong Sehun dan berlari memeluk johnny dengan erat membuat air di gelas tadi tumpah mengenai baju Luhan dan Johnny.

"Uwwoooo, Eomma wae? Kenapa eomma menangis?" Johnny bertanya dalam kebingungan karena tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya erat dan menangis..

"Hiks, kau darimana saja Johnny-ah Kenapa tidak ada dikamar, kau kemana?" Tanya Luhan disela isakannya.

"Johnny hanya mengambil air putih, karena tadi saat bangun Johnny merasa sangat haus." Ucapan polos Johnny membuat Luhan tenang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anaknya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa appa telanjang?" Tanya Johnny polos memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berdiri dengan 'polosnya' didepannya.

Sehun reflek menutupi kenjantanannya kemudian menunduk malu. Luhan ikut menoleh mendapati Sehun sedang malu, ia pun juga malu melihat Sehun telanjang seperti itu.

"A-aku ke kamar dulu." Sehun langsung berlari dan tidak lupa menutupi pantatnya dengan sebelah tangan yang lain.

Luhan kembali melihat Johnny kemudian tersenyum lalu mencium pipi anaknya berulang kali.

"Jja, kita mandi lalu berangkat sekolah. eotte?" Tanya Luhan lalu menggendong Johnny, sedangkan Johnny hanya mengangguk lucu.

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

"Hyung aku berangkat dulu ne, kau hati-hati saat menyetir nanti. Jika kau tidak sibuk sepulang menjemput Johnny mampirlah ke kantor." Sehun pamit pada Luhan setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Ne Hunnie, kau juga hati-hati ne." Jawab Luhan tersenyum sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Johnny, appa berangkat dulu ne. Jangan nakal dan belajar dengan baik di sekolah. Arrachi?" Yang ditanya mengangguk lucu dengan pipi menggembung penuh dengan sereal.

"Eomma mengantar appa kedepan sebentar ne. Habiskan sarapanmu." Titah Luhan dan Johnny sekali lagi hanya mengangguk.

.

Didepan pintu Sehun tiba-tiba saja berbalik membuat Luhan yang mengikutinya terkejut.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Sehun tidak menjawab tapi langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan kemudian tersenyum. Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itu jadi malu, kemudian menunduk dengan pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Hyung aku berangkat dulu ne." Sehun berpamitan lalu menarik dagu Luhan dan memberikannya ciuman lembut.

Hanya sebentar lalu Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Ugh dasar byuntae, ini masih pagi Mr. Oh." Cibir Luhan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Memang masih pagi, karena itu aku butuh penyemangat." Ucap Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Sudah cepat berangkat, Johnny sudah menunggu lama." Luhan beralasan.

"Arraseo, ah tapi tadi pagi kau sungguh membuatku malu. Jadi kau akan dapat hukuman lagi." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum menyebalkan menurut Luhan.

"Ck, tadi malam kau sudah memperkosaku, apa belum cukup." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau mendesah dengan hebat saat aku menghajar holemu deng-"

"YAAAAA HENTIKAN. CEPAT PERGI." Usir Luhan dengan wajah memerah padam menahan malu.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekali sebelum melesat kedalam mobil dan tertawa lepas.

.

"Eomma wae?" Tanya Johnny saat eommanya baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Gwaenchana Johnny-ah. Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum. Johnny hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, eomma akan mencuci piring sebentar, kau tunggu saja di ruang tamu." Ujar Luhan sambil membereskan peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan tadi.

"Johnny disini saja." Ucap Johnny sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki kecilnya yang menggantung di kursi makan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne." Luhan mulai mencuci semua piring dan gelas kotor.

.

"Ah ya johnny, nanti siang sepulang sekolah kita akan ke kantor appa untuk makan siang bersama. Apa kau senang?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai sekolah Johnny.

"Jinjayo eomma. Berarti kita akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun ahjussi dan Chanyeol ahjussi. Yeeeyyyy." Johnny berseru girang.

"Ne, yasudah cepat masuk, eomma pergi dulu ne. Belajar dengan rajin dan jangan nakal. Arrachi?" Luhan mencubit pipi Johnny dengan gemas.

"Arraseo eomma. Johnny pergi dulu ne." Johnny mencium pipi eommanya sebelum berlari masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

Luhan tersenyum menatapi anaknya yang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Setelahnya Luhan kembali masuk mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya ke arah restoran yang ia kelola sendiri dari nol.

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri meeting hari ini. Silahkan kembali bekerja dan terima kasih atas waktunya." Sehun tersenyum tipis mengakhiri presentasinya hari ini.

Semua karyawan sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan sekertarisnya dalam ruangan meeting ini.

"Kerja bagus sajangnim." Ejek Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ssi." Sehun tampak malas meladeni sekertarisnya kali ini. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan sekertarisnya.

"YAAA, Oh Sehun tunggu aku." Teriak Baekhyun kemudian membereskan semua berkas yang ada di meja dan mengejar Sehun.

.

"Hyung, saat istirahat makan siang aku ijin pergi dengan Luhan dan Johnny. Jika ada jadwal batalkan saja ne." Ucap Sehun sembari menandatangani berkas-berkas yang diberikan Baekhyun seusai meeting tadi.

"Kurasa tidak ada jadwal untuk hari ini Sehun-ah, pergi saja. Apa nanti Johnny akan kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap komputer di depannya.

"Ne, setelah Luhan hyung menjemputnya, ia akan kemari dan aku sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama."

"Jinjayooo~, aigoo aku sangat merindukannya. Jika ada waktu aku dan yeollie akan berkunjung kerumahmu. Eh, kalau begitu aku juga ijin pergi makan siang dengan Yeollie ne." Pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah dibuat seimut mungkin untuk meluluhkan Sehun.

"Ne ne tidak usah memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu. Asal semua pekerjaanmu beres kau boleh pergi." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ck, kalau saja Luhan hyung yang seperti itu, kau pasti sudah memakannya saat itu juga." Cibir Baekhyun dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Tentu saja, dia kan istriku." Jawab Sehun telak membuat Baekhyun hanya mencibir tidak jelas karena sudah kalah.

"Sudah kehabisan kata eoh?" Ejek Sehun menggoda Baekhyun.

"Cih, kau memang keturunan devil sehun-ah. Kenapa Luhan hyung mau denganmu." Baekhyun pun tak mau kalah.

"Memang, aku adalah Devil handsome, tentu saja Luhan hyung tidak akan menolak pesonaku." Sombong Sehun membuat Baekhyun jengkel lalu melempar Sehun dengan bola-bola kertas yang baru ia buat dari kertas yang tidak terpakai disampingnya.

"Hey, kau tidak bisa seperti itu pada presdirmu." Sehun berusaha menangkis lemparan Baekhyun.

"Wae, bahkan aku bisa berbuat lebih dari ini. Ugh rasakan ini, kau memang menyebalkan." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghajar Sehun dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil.

"Yaa yaa hyung hentikan." Sehun menangkap kedua tangan baekhyun yang memukulinya dengan brutal.

"Maaf, oke hentikan." Titah Sehun mengalah.

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan." Baekhyun kembali ke mejanya dengan berjalan mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya khas orang merajuk.

"Dasar bocah." Cibir Sehun pelan.

"Kau yang bocah. Sialan." Rupanya Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh geli.

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

Luhan menarik kedua tangannya keatas dan memutar kepalanya kekanan kekiri guna merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Ia melihat jam tangan berwarna baby blue yang melingkat manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 11.15, Johnny pulang pukul 12.00.

Luhan merapikan meja kerjanya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak disamping laptopnya. Luhan memanggil pegawai kepercayaannya 'Kim Jongdae' dan memberitahunya bahwa Luhan tidak akan kembali lagi kemari, jadi ia mempercayai Jongdae untuk menghandle segala sesuatu selama Luhan tidak ada.

Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, Luhan segera melesakkan mobilny menuju sekolah Johnny untuk enjemput putra tunggalnya itu.

.

"EOMMAAAAA" Johnny berteriak riang dan berlari ke arah Luhan yang menunggunya disamping mobil. Luhan tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari berjongkok hingga tubuh kecil Johnny menabrak tubuhnya dengan tawa lepas.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Kau tidak nakal kan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ani eomma, tadi seonsangnim mengajari kami menyanyi." Jawab Johnny ceria lalu tersenyum menampilkan eye smile yang menggemaskan.

Luhan mencium pipi anaknya gemas lalu mengajaknya masuk mobil dan segera melesat menuju kantor Sehun.

.

_"Sehun-ah aku sudah sampai, aku sedang memarkir mobil. Kau keluar atau aku masuk terlebih dahulu?"_

_"Masuk saja hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung ada di ruanganku, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu dan Johnny."_

_"Baiklah, aku segera masuk. -Tunggu sebentar Johnny, kita akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun ahjussi dan Chanyeol ahjussi-."_

_"Ya sudah hyung, aku menunggumu disini ne. Bye hyung."_

_"Ne, bye Sehunnie."_

Setelahnya Luhan dan Johnny segera masuk kedalam kantor Sehun dan menuju lantai 12 untuk sampai di ruangan Sehun.

.

"ANNYEONGGGG~." Johhny berteriak semangat setelah Luhan membuka pintu ruangan Sehun.

"HUWAAA ANNYEONG JOHHNY-AH." Duo Happy Virus itu juga berteriak dengan suara Baekhyun yang cempreng dan Suara Berat Chanyeol, membuat Sehun dan Luhan menutup kedua telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Yaaa, jangan berteriak di ruanganku." Bentak Sehun kesal.

"Appa, Johnny kan juga berteriak." Sahut Johnny cemberut.

"Kalau untuk anak appa tentu saja tidak apa-apa, tapi tidak dengan makhluk pendek dan tiang listrik ini." Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hanya di balas cibiran tidak jelas dari Baekhyun.

"Johnny bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun mensejajarkan tingginya dan Johnny.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun ahjussi?"

"Baekhyun ahjussi juga baik." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum tak kalah manis dari Johnny.

"Kenapa Baekhyun ahjussi dan Chanyeol ahjussi tidak pernah berkunjung kerumah Johnny?" Tanya Johnny sedih.

"Aigoo, mian ne, Baekhyun ahjussi dan Chanyeol ahjussi tidak sempat berkunjung, tapi minggu ini kami akan datang berkunjung, otte? Jangan sedih lagi ne." Pinta Baekhyun lalu mengusak rambut Johnny.

"Yaksok?" Johnny menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menutkan kelingkingnya dan Johnny. "Yaksok." Jawabnya, lalu mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Aigoo aku sudah lapar, bagaimana jika kita makan sekarang." Chanyeol berekspresi seperti orang kelaparan dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Ne kajja, Johnny juga sudah lapar. Appa, eomma kita makan bersama ne." Pinta Johnny.

"Tentu saja, kajja." Ajak Luhan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak jadi makan berdua. Mereka menggandeng tangan mungil Johnny yang ada di antara mereka, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan bergandengan tangan juga.

.

Mereka sampai di salah satu restoran yang tidak terlalu mewah namun sangat nyaman.

"Pesan apapun yang kalian mau." Ujar Sehun.

"Jinjayoo?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, wae?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Biasanya kau kan pelit, aku hanya memastikan." Ucap Baekhyun polos membuat Luhan ingin tertawa. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang sibuk bercanda dengan Johnny.

"Yaaa, sudah cepat pesan sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Sanggah Sehun kesal.

"Yeollie, kau pesan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat daftar menu.

"Samakan saja denganmu chagi." Jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Eomma Johnny mau es krim coklat."

Setelah mencatat semua pesanan, pelayan itupun pergi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan Johnny, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum menatap mereka bertiga.

"Hyung, bagaimana di restoran?" Sehun membuka percakapan.

"Baik-baik saja, setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang bersama Johnny." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau tidak kembali ke restoran?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Tidak, aku akan membuatkan Johnny kue, minggu lalu aku sudah berjanji." Jawab Luhan dengan Senyum dan Sehun hanya mengangguk paham.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka sampai dan semuanya makan dengan tenang kecuali Baekyeol dan Jonny yang sedari tadi ribut karena hal tidak penting.

"Appa, Johnny ingin punya adik." Johnny membuka suaranya dan sukses membuat Sehun dan Luhan tersedak bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Apa maksudmu Johnny?" Sehun terheran-heran.

"Appa lihat meja itu, namja itu punya yeodongsaeng yang sangat lucu." Johnny menunjuk meja yang ada di dekat pintu masuk.

Semua memperhatikan meja itu dan benar saja, terdapat mungkin batita yeoja yang sangat lucu dan tertawa lepas karena oppanya menggelitik perutnya. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan.

"Johnny ingin yeodongsaeng juga appa." Ujar Johnny lagi membuat semua mengalihkan pandangan kembali menatap Johnny.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu ne." Luhan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Johnny.

"Andwee, Johnny ingin yeodongsaeng eomma." Johnny terlihat berkaca-kaca membuat mereka semua panik.

"Johnny ingin seperti mereka eomma, huwee~." Dan tangis Johnny pun pecah.

"Eh, aduh Sehun bagaimana ini?" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Eung Johnny jangan menangis ne, setelah Johnny makan kita segera pulang dan appa akan mencoba untuk memberi Johnny yeodongsaeng yang menggemaskan, otte?" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak yakin.

"Yaksok?" Tawar Johnny.

"Ne yaksok. Tapi Johnny harus bersabar ne, dan Johnny harus menuruti kata-kata appa dan eomma. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Johnny mengusap pipinya dan tersenyum riang.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun-ah?" Bisik Luhan.

"Aku hanya menenangkan Johnny hyung, nanti kita pikirkan solusinya di rumah ne." Sehun ganti menenangkan Luhan.

"Hhh, baiklah." Luhan menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku sarankan kalian datang pada Jongin, dia dokter kandungan bukan." Kata Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Ne, akan kami coba hyung." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hayoooo~, bagaimana upaya HUNHAN untuk memberi Johnny adik perempuan? Hahahahaha

Baibai~


End file.
